


临时收容所

by trick_capsule



Category: 5→9〜私に恋したお坊さん〜 (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV), パレート| Parade (Film)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, everyone should have a look of blond hayashi kento, i mean maybe, no romantic plots, 强行拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 英语培训中心校区经理收养流浪狗的故事本质是因为作者是个lsp，想看hayashi喊kei-san“先生”罢了
Relationships: Haruta Souichi & Maki Ryouta, Hayashi Kento & Tanaka Kei, kiyomiya makoto & okubo satoru





	1. Chapter 1

POV. Kiyomiya Makoto  
餐会结束后回到ELA时暮色如同幕布在遥远的地平线边际合拢，前台当班的雅子已经换上了便服，拎着包准备下班了。清宫朝她点头致意，询问樱庭的消息，得到的回答是对方到现在还没有回来，大概是直接回家了吧。雅子说得轻巧，他于是没有追究，等到精明能干的事务员摇身一变，像一只小鸟似地翩然而去赴不知是谁的邀约之后，清宫到底还是耐不住担忧，给樱庭打了个电话。

“This is Junko, leave a message......”  
九点零六分，第八个电话，接通后对回复依然是语音信箱。他承认他对樱庭润子有超出曾经的师生、现在的同事的感情，但是此时此刻他只是担心，与其他事情无关，只是单纯的无法放心。还有一点自责。  
那三位阔太太写来的投诉信只需要一眼就能看出是在故意找茬。代写致辞本不是老师的职责所在，樱庭代为起稿讲稿本就是份外之事。但身为管理者，他明白无论规定如何、初衷怎样，已经对客户造成了影响就必须负起责任。同时他也知道，樱庭去这一路想必会遭到刁难。于情于理，不管是亚瑟还是他都有充分的立场代樱庭登府道歉，亚瑟最后没有坚持前去的理由已不得而知，但他自己却确实地把餐会的优先级放在那个人之前。  
那是早就定好的时间，作为校区的总经理，他有责任出席。他当时这样说服自己。但自欺欺人从来都是世上最徒劳的无用功，在樱庭和工作之间选择了后者也不过说明不够喜欢，抑或是想故作不在意，以此证明些什么东西。  
刚刚进ELA工作时，他和亚瑟是同届，因而很快就熟识了，成了关系不错的好友。那时就已经有如今女性杀手的影子的亚瑟在差不多十年前就一眼看破，并且毫不客气地指出他对感情太瞻前顾后，作茧自缚困住自己。  
餐会期间他单独找日本HQ的人事主管问起推荐转正考试的事情，对方回答说这个项目还在保持。得到这个回答之后他多少宽下心来，脑子里过了一遍推荐信的大致内容，心里对樱庭的歉疚感被冲淡了些许。  
如果是亚瑟，他会怎么做？他突然这样想。那个人就是喜欢了不管三七二十一就先表白的类型，不会过分纠结。“喜欢一个人是再好不过的事，没人能批评喜欢这份感情。”这是他的名言。硬要这么说清宫也不是不懂得这些道理，但他跟亚瑟终究是不一样的人。他没法完全放下凯瑟琳，正如他也不知道用什么心态对待樱庭。

推荐信已经拟好了，明天就能交给她——如果没有意外的话。从地下室把车开出地面，听着电台里播放着大热的乐队新单，电吉他嘶声啸叫，背景里炫技式的鼓点骤雨般落下，但比起蜜月时在伍德斯托克恣意沉浸其中的狂欢的气氛终究还是差了几分。在秋雨淅淅沥沥的夜里，关上车窗，听众只一人，再热闹的歌曲也沾上几分潮湿的孤独气氛。  
车厢外依旧霓虹闪烁、街道光彩流溢，把涉谷的夜映衬成另一种白昼，更加隐秘、更加暧昧。驱车至公寓的停车位，清宫却没有乘电梯回家，而是直接从安全通道上到地面，出了公寓大门，穿过马路，加入在夜里寻找消遣的人群。  
雨伞是归国后ELA的同事送的礼物，据说是近几年国内一个新潮的高级品牌，礼品线的曲柄伞动辄就是上万日圆。他自觉无故受惠，却也却之不恭，于是就收下了。不期然这份来自同僚们的好意在十月初心绪难宁的绵绵夜雨中发挥了作用。高级货和随手在店里面买的东西果然不同，十分有分量，握在手里是一种沉甸甸的踏实感。  
市中心的公寓去各种地方都很便利，不出一条街就有一家不错的美式酒吧。相较而言，ELA相邻的西餐厅就像是工作的第二驻地，平常共事的大家还有学生喜欢在那里一起消遣、社交，而家附近的小店更像是他一个人的秘密基地。在代代木附近安置安定下来之后，他到现在前前后后去过那里约莫有十次。不知道是纯巧合还是其他未曾注意到的原因，每次都遇见同一个调酒师，叫小山田，留着圆寸，长着一副爽利干脆的面容。他甚至还反复确认那里是不是只有那一个调酒师，回答说还有别人，但既然如此也算是有特别的缘分。  
这一趟也不意外地看见那个年龄难以分辨的寸头男人挽起半截袖口在吧台后认真地摇着雪克杯。说起来也很叫人佩服，小山田先生并不属于非常健谈的那类酒保，但是但凡是来过两三次的客人他都叫得出名字，大概是身为服务业人员的自我修养。  
把伞寄存在门口的伞架，看着吧台没那么忙了，清宫卡着时机坐到台前。  
“还是格兰菲迪12年*High Ball？”  
“嗯，今天想要点不一样的，请给我水割阿贝*。”  
话语之间小山田已经从冰柜里取出一只冻过的高球杯，威士忌、纯净水、碎冰入杯，吧勺像是魔术师手里的手杖令人眼花缭乱地翻飞搅动，不出半分钟晶亮澄澈的淡琥珀色液体就端到了他面前。  
“清宫先生今天过得不顺利吗？”  
“啊，算是吧。”  
“是因为学生不听话吗？”手上的工作告一段落，小山田拖了一张独凳在清宫对面坐下，慢条斯理地擦拭着水晶杯，笑着调侃。  
清宫食指在杯沿打着转，有些泄气。他吸了一口气，欲言又止地卡在喉头，过了片刻才吐出来。他把白天发生的事情略去人物信息的给小山田粗略地讲了一遍，言语之间眼睛一直盯着玻璃杯中的液面。  
酒吧是非宗教人士的教堂，酒保就是他们的神父。仿佛只有这些穿衬衣马甲的陌生人才能够让都市里生活的疲惫灵魂放下防备，毫无顾虑地告解，然后他们的祈祷被听到，神父用酒精赐予麻痹和纾解。  
“虽然很担心，但是现在后悔也来不及了。总觉得做了很差劲的决定。”  
“要是实在放心不下，要不给对方家里打个电话？”旁边传来一个声音，语调有种懒洋洋的轻松。  
清宫定睛一看，原来方才一只有人在旁边听完了整段对话。那人的面容隐匿在黑色的渔夫帽之下，过于肥大的不合身的风雨衣贴在他身上，勾勒出少年人特有的瘦削线条。除却几丝疏漏在顶灯下的金发，那位旁听者的存在感实在稀薄得可以忽略不计。  
“小悟。”小山田轻轻呵斥，接着转回来对清宫道歉，“抱歉，这是我认识的孩子，他说话有点不分场合。”  
清宫摆摆手表示并不介意，又续了一杯。不多时又来了客人，小山田便去了吧台另一头。威士忌里蕴藏着艾雷岛肃杀的海风和独特的泥煤气味，似有似无地刺激着他地嗅觉，怪异的口味和顺滑的口感总让初尝者望而却步，一旦适应了这种吊诡的味道却又叫人欲罢不能。  
大概是因为心里有事，第二杯也很快见了底。他掏钱结账——他向来最多喝两杯。他酒量不算好也不算坏，稀释过的洋酒再多喝几杯也不至于醉到没法一个人回家，但是在店里一杯接一杯地买醉看起来未免也有些可怜，清宫对此多少有些介意。  
“这就走了？下次再来啊。”小山田把零钞收进抽屉跟他告别。  
“一定。”清宫点点头，顿了一会儿还是跟刚才坐在旁边的人道了别。  
那人似乎对此很意外，回应时声音都是兴致盎然的，仔细听来还有几分变声期刚结束宛如砂纸摩擦过的水果硬糖的质感：  
“下次见咯，老师！”

POV. Okubo Satoru

世田谷那间公寓的大家终于还是散了。

一开始是良介要毕业了。两个月后琴美有了新的男朋友，对方希望她一起住。未来姐还是老样子，每天晚上大醉而归，偶尔在街心花园遇到没接到客人的悟，久而久之在脑子发飘的时候也能认出他了，然后他们就会一起回去。

大家到底知不知道直辉的事情，这个问题的答案最后还是不得而知。随着直辉的辞职离开，一切也成了未解之谜，世田谷年轻独居女性无故遇袭的事件也因此成了无疾而终的都市传说。

如果有人问悟是否希望直辉就此逍遥法外，他也说不上来。一方面，在公寓里住时直辉确实很照顾他，还带他到工作的地方帮忙，打发了不少百无聊赖的下午，于此，他是感激的。另一方面，他并不了解直辉其人，对于这个曾经的伤人惯犯，他也只比旁人多知道不了多少信息。他与那些女性有何宿怨过节，抑或是他仅仅在发泄在别处受到的创伤，他一概不知。因为不知道，所以无所谓喜恶。

他偶尔也会好奇，同在一个屋檐下的男那女女都有怎样的过往，但还未来得及被解答，精力就被其他有的没的琐事截胡了，诸如应对房东突然的造访、不知什么时候见了底的麦片、雨落下来的前一刻还在阳台晾着的衣服……总之，后来他既无心也无暇去照料那微不足道的好奇心了。

他和未来靠直辉预支的租金在那间倏地变得宽敞乃至是空旷的房子里滞留了多半月，最后分道扬镳。再次没有了固定住处后，他辗转在以前各处认识的人家里短暂地寄居，在耗空对方的好意前去往下一个地点。运气不济、青黄不接的时候他又会回到那座废弃的游乐场，在旋转木马的荫蔽下将就一夜，但最近天气开始冷起来了，找不到住处就会越来越麻烦。也有运气好的时候，碰到有善心的顾客负担了酒店的房费，留他一个人享受一晚上好眠。

接近十月中旬的一天，他离开了16岁那年在便利店打工的同僚小岛家。他几前天刚打听得知原先在福利院常常关照他的那位叫小山田的“前辈”现在在表参道周围的高级酒吧工作。他在酒吧外看到了那人，对方依然规规矩矩地剃着寸头，但据说着丛平平无奇的头发几年前还是暴走族间流行的飞机头发型。他没把握能否说服对方收留他，但他无论如何都得去碰碰运气。

悟披着那件不知道穿了多少年的、过于肥大的风雨衣，裹着浓厚的夜色从两扇木框门之间一阵清风般溜了进去。店里的光线不明亮也不晦暗，橙黄的颜色在秋风已挟带着寒凉的仲秋时节看起来暖融融的，仿佛家猫在冬季脖子和胸口间长出的一圈绒毛。四下充盈着觥筹交错的叮当声，玻璃杯在特定的角度折射出一闪即逝的无机质的光芒。酒吧里的男男女女衣着体面光鲜，仿佛从杂志上走出，悟在其中格格不入，却竟无一人发觉。

小山田一眼就认出了他。除了他显眼的穿着，悟那张脸过于漂亮，简直像妖精一样，让人很难不印象深刻。他懂得怎么利用自己的优势，尽管他自己都不见得意识到了这一点。比起习得的技能，不如说用脸得到好处是在和人相处时逐渐感受到并慢慢转化成习惯、融入生活的。

刚聊两句，气氛还没完全融化，更别说进入正题，小山田就被客人叫走了。小山田在福利院时就是孩子们中最成熟的大哥哥角色：年龄小的孩子们争吵打架是他去劝和、给伤口消毒贴胶布，谁有秘密可以跟他讲而不用被泄露或者取笑……但眼下小山田身上多出了从前所没有的从容和淡定。看着小山田和顾客熟稔地交谈，丝毫不影响手上行云流水般的动作，瓶瓶罐罐里的东西经他一番加工，顿时化作玻璃杯中光泽绮丽的饮料，悟不禁看得入迷，油然而生一股艳羡。

时间快到十点的时候客流终于小得多了，就在他像抓紧时间直入主题时，一个男人悄没声地坐到了他旁边点了一杯酒。他的动作太轻巧，以至于刚才悟完全没察觉有人靠近，因而稍微被吓到。那个男人外套上带着雨天特有的潮湿的泥土气味，身上也萦绕着一股阴雨的氛围，大抵是经历了糟糕的一天。

都市男女向酒保倾诉的话题无外乎事业不顺、恋情受挫、家庭不睦，某种程度上和悟平常碰到的顾客也别无两样。抱着姑且听听看来消磨时间的想法，悟稍稍坐正，竖起耳朵捕捉一片窃窃私语中他想听的那一个故事。

因为不想透露太多其他信息，那个人的描述总是闪烁其辞、语焉不详，正听到兴头上却又见他话锋一转，直接跳过经过直奔结果。这对一个讲故事的人来说当然是不合格的，换做平时悟看得早就熬得不耐烦了，但是不知怎的，今天他却意外地有耐心，他把这事归结到旁边的男人声音上。平和温润的、柔软恬淡的，像新织出的一尺本色棉布被自窗棂漏下的阳光照亮的一隅，像清早自然醒来床头一杯掺了少许蜂蜜的温水，令人莫名安心的舒坦，一如那人线条清爽的侧脸。

饶是如此，他还是从一系列的只言片语拼出了故事梗概：那个看起来至多不过三十出头的男人姓“清宫”，是某个培训机构的经理，曾在国外工作，回国后在公司见到故人，起了再续前缘的心思，但也并不确定是不是真的想发展一段关系。如此心旌动摇从而影响了工作上的判断，反倒害所倾慕的那人被客户刁难了，今天下午上门道歉到现在都没任何消息。

“要是实在放心不下，要不给对方家里打个电话？”他当时一时没忍住，脱口而出。话音一落他就后悔了，小山田也略显惊讶地斥了他一声。

他自知逾矩，管了别人的闲事，理亏地缩了缩身子，大半张脸隐匿在宽檐帽的阴影之下。他今天只是来探风，并不想害小山田惹上麻烦，倘若如此他借宿的算盘也要告吹。他正准备开口给小山田揽责的话找补，那个人却只是奇怪地看了他一眼，摆摆手表示就此翻篇，又要了一杯酒一个人安安静静地喝了起来。悟松了口气，因此就没有余裕去忿忿好不容易得空跟小山田详谈地机会又溜走了。

等第二杯见底，那人神色还看不出醉意便起身要走。悟在心里咂了咂嘴，他想起了直辉从前也是如此，不论第二天是不是假期都不会多喝。

那个叫清宫的男人站起身，提起方才放在凳子脚边的公文包付账。末了，他思考什么似地在深色地橡木台前顿了片刻，侧过半身对着他点点头：“再见。”

酒吧的吊顶决定了灯光照得很低，普通身高的男性站起来就能遮住大部分的光线。那人朝向他的脸逆着光，悟不确定自己是否在对方嘴角边看到一丝弧度，也不能确定对方是否在取笑自己。

鬼使神差地，他笑了，回道：“下次见咯，老师。”

临近打烊的时间，小山田这才有空坐到他跟前叙旧。年长的青年轻描淡写地掠过这些年的经历：离开福利院后他在街上游荡过一段时间，为了生存下去，阴差阳错地在跟悟一样的年纪加入了街头社团，两年之间从边缘的喽啰爬到小头目的位置，但出于各种原因急流勇退，用两年间拿命抵押赚的钱学了调酒的手艺，然后就走到了现在这里。

“我常常觉得，能活着真是太好了。每次回忆起以前的事都觉得我是被哪位神明保佑着吧，明明有很多机会死掉的。大概就是想着既然以前那个样子都幸存下来了，今后也姑且好好活下去吧。你呢？这么久以来过得怎么样？”

“步你后尘啦，”悟拿吸管戳戳柠檬水杯底的碎冰，笑得一脸无谓，“还在流落街头阶段。找你就是因为这事，

“你能收留我几天吗，拜托？”

好消息是小山田没说不同意，坏消息是他也没实际答应。正闲谈着，外面突然闪过红蓝相间的灯光——最近这一带每晚都有临检。还没满20岁，为了不惹麻烦，悟只能先脚底抹油。

时间一天天迫近月末，同系的女朋友在小岛口中被提起的频率越来越高。悟知趣，一天也没再多赖，收拾好东西，背着来时那只硕大的帆布包离开了。临别时小岛犹犹豫豫地向他确认是否没问题，悟神情一如既往没心没肺，夸口说没什么可担心的。小岛表情放松下来。悟没有埋怨他的关心假惺惺的，小岛不见得乐意他一直占着房间，但他也不见得真的想看到悟居无定所，至少他不会希望自己是造成这件事的原因。

小山田那边有还没联系上，这样一来，地下通道和快餐店又将成为他夜里的归宿——毕竟他还要“工作”挣一口饭钱，没法天天去酒吧蹲人。

距离上次见面已经一个星期了，悟这天晚上打算再去碰碰运气。

遗憾的是他运气并不怎么好，前台的兼职招待告诉他小山田最近搬家请假，这几天都不在店里。他暗自撇撇嘴，条件反射地扬起一个灿烂的笑容谢过那个大学生模样的女生，纠结之下他甚至没注意对方是自己喜欢的温柔姐姐那一挂。

天色和一周之前那天一样，空气中弥漫着湿润的尘土气味。雨不知几时会落下来，悟思考着要不要再回老地方找找生意。他自然地想起那天遇见的那个男人，心里稍微好受一点：即便是在银座、表参道工作，打扮得光鲜体面，这些所谓精英不也还有无法排解的烦恼吗。

“是你呀。”正想着，那天听到的声音就在两步远的地方响起了。

“是你！”吐槽的对象突然出现，让悟有种被抓包的慌张。好在对方似乎并没有发现。

没想到上次无心玩笑说“下次见”真一语成谶了，还是在一样的地方，还是为了相似的原因在此相遇，甚至那人身上的外套都是那天相见那一件。

对方愣愣地看了他一会儿才意识到不礼貌，不甚自然地错开视线，状似无意地问：“你是来找小山田先生的吗？”

“是啊，”他没由来地觉得累，顺势顺着外墙滑下去蹲下，“没找到。你呢，还是因为那个女人吗？”

他倦怠地半抬着眼皮。人群的脚步像河流一样在眼前的人行道上流动，秋季着装的色彩在短短几天内迅速变得沉郁浓厚起来，风衣下摆飘扬的弧度却仍和天热时的连衣裙一样精神奕奕，丝毫不见疲色。

“一半一半吧。”那人跟着他一起蹲在墙边。抛开穿着老式的有护肘的西装外套这一点，他那副模样说是大学在读生也没问题。

“小山田是你在学校的前辈吗？”话一问出口又赶忙补充，“只是随便问问，你不想说也没关系。”

“前辈倒是前辈，不过不是学校的哦。”

“哎，原来是这样吗？你们认识了很久了吗？”

“确实很早就认识了。比起这个，你就在这里跟我闲聊没问题吗？你时来喝酒的吧，老师。”

“啊，这个嘛，”那人不好意思地笑了一声，“也是一半一半。上次来的时候把伞忘在店里了，今天据说又要下雨才想起来。本来是要顺便喝点东西的，但既然小山田先生不在那就算了。”

“为什么？”

“一个人去酒吧就是为了跟人说话吧。如果不是之前认识的人，总感觉聊起来会很累。”这种任性的话本不应该从三十多岁的人口中说出，但那人表现得却十分坦荡，叫人无法反感。

悟突然来了兴趣，反问：“那我也算是认识的人吗？”

对方斜了他一眼，看穿了那点戏谑的小心思。“你当时不一直在旁边偷听吗？”

被毫不留情地戳穿后，悟挠了挠头发，差点把帽子碰掉。对方没有责备他的意思，他能感觉到，他的感觉一向很准，不如说正是凭着这股野兽般混沌而敏锐的直觉他才安然无恙地活到了今天。

“你吃晚饭了吗？我还没吃，要一起吗？”年长的男人率先站起来，小幅度地甩了甩蹲得发麻的双腿，“我请客。”

“好啊！”少年的神情肉眼可见地亮了起来。

不知从什么时候开始，悟身边就不乏请他吃饭、对他献殷勤的人。尽管免费的午餐背后总是标着隐形的价签，但他每次都佯装不知底细的天真模样欣然赴约，然后被带到小旅馆、公共卫生间、街角死胡同或是公园暗处“结账”。他虽然不享受这种营生，但就其他途径而言，这是最便捷轻松的来钱方式。

方才一听到一起吃饭的邀约，悟条件反射地涌起一阵矛盾的反感。清宫并不像那一边的人，悟也不认为仅凭两面之缘他就知道自己是做什么的，但反之亦然，他看到的清宫也不一定是他以为的样子。

如果是他，倒也不算太坏。脑子里冒出不合时宜的想法。悟对男人没有兴趣，但比起秃顶大叔，面对长得好看的顾客，营业时的心情还是会稍微好一点。

所以看到男人因为不熟悉周边而迟迟找不到称心食肆、不停抱怨着的模样，悟反而放下心来。

最后清宫还是对快餐店屈服了。

“你讨厌快餐吗？”坐在熙熙攘攘的店里，悟隔着取餐牌问清宫。

“何止讨厌，简直是心理阴影啊——”忆及过去，清宫无意识地拖长了声音吐槽，调子里有点耍赖般地语气。

“我刚到美国地时候还在公司试用期，系统还不巧录错了信息。那段时间没有工资，也没有认识的人，晚上只能睡KFC，和流浪汉抢位置，现在想起来都觉得幸好没碰上逃犯或者吸毒的人啊。第二天去上班的时候身上全是这种油炸的气味，真的非——常不舒服啊。”

“诶，好意外，老师还有这样的经历呀！”

“刚刚工作发生什么都很正常。倒是你，之前是怎么想我的啊？”清宫失笑，伸长手臂，越过窄小的桌板用力摸了摸悟毛茸茸的脑袋。

很久没有被当成小孩子对待了，突然被摸头，悟有点回不过神，黑白分明的大眼睛忽闪了好几下仿佛才消化掉这个事实。“就......没想到，还以为老师你一直都过得很顺利。没想到也会有睡快餐店的时候呀。”

“说什么‘也’，难不成你也在快餐店过过夜？”

清宫显然没当回事，甚至还顺便去台前取来了两人的餐盘。

“老师随便说什么呢！”悟狠狠咬下半根薯条，口齿不清地抗议着，“你又不知道我的事情。”

清宫认真想了两秒，诚恳道歉：“这倒是。抱歉，说了自以为是的话。你想说吗，你的事？”

悟从鼻子里发出了几声难辨的哼哼，在椅子上扭了扭，仿佛要把自己尽可能塞进那一块小小的空间。

“你不是在问我是怎么认识小山田的吗？”悟吸了一口可乐，把嘴里的汉堡冲下去，“其实我和小山田以前在同一家福利院，后来福利院负担不起照顾那么多孩子，倒闭了。年龄小一点的孩子们应该被政府的人送到其他地方了吧，不过就没有人管我们了。”

“那你现在……”

“现在就是打点零工姑且活着吧，”悟轻描淡写地说，“只是没有固定的住的地方。本来想看看小山田君能不能收留我，但是看起来很麻烦啊。”

一说到这个话题，刚刚才在清宫面前放下戒备、显示出鲜活生动的一面的少年人又蔫了下去，连一头染成金色的头发都黯淡了几分似的。

虽然吃到免费的晚餐是很不错，但是晚上住哪里仍然是个问题。看样子大概只能又在游乐园那里将就一晚再做打算。天色又是要下雨的样子，他只能希望半夜不要再刮大风。

“我说，”清宫的声音里有了微妙的变化，“我那里还有多余的空间，你过来住吧。”

“啊？”悟愣愣地看着他。

“我是说，我现在住的是公司的房子，一整层楼只有我和其他两个同事。你愿意的话可以过来住。你一个人在外面很危险吧。”清宫放下手中的食物，半点都没有开玩笑的意思。

悟觉得自己应该去买彩票。


	2. Chapter 2

进到公寓大厅，刚巧碰到管理员从电梯出来。梳着整齐包头的女人斜乜了悟一眼，黛色的一边眉毛高高吊起。被怀疑地注视的年轻人扬起一个大大的不设防的笑容，这时清宫也注意到了管理员的眼神，在电梯口擦肩而过的时候僵硬地略一点头致意，没拿公文包的手迅速碰了一下悟的肩膀，无声地催促。  
公寓管理员是猎犬一样的生物，几十米之外就能嗅到可疑人士的气味。尽管有时会觉得这些人太多管闲事，但是更多时候正是这份强烈的警惕性保护着住户的居所。刚才的遭遇倒是让清宫想起了该怎么向室友解释悟的来头。两个人并肩站在电梯雪白明亮的顶灯之下，清宫用余光向下暗暗观察身边的少年。无怪乎管理员起疑，悟穿的外套和里面的T恤都有穿旧磨损的痕迹；头发乱糟糟，虽然染成了金色却惊人地没有一点光泽，因为离得近而且在封闭空间的关系，还隐约有股令人不悦的沉闷气味。  
进门时客厅的灯没开，不知道Tom和Joel是没回来还是在自己的房间。清宫把悟哄到自己那一间浴室里洗澡，进房拿了一套自己的衣服放在卫生间门口。本来有喝酒的计划，但中途突然冒出来一个流浪小金毛，之前因为分散了注意力而暂时消失的烦躁又浮出水面。从三个男人共有的可以称之为空旷的厨房里拿了一罐冰啤酒，趿着拖鞋回到客厅，栽倒在沙发上，柔软的靠背完全承托住隐隐酸痛的脊背。  
他为什么要把一个只见过两次的孩子带到家里，如果这么问他，他也说不上来。在脱口而出让悟借住的提议之前，他完全没有动过要这么做的念头。但是似乎也没有除此之外其他妥当的做法。所以这只能说是应势而为。  
反正只是让他晚上在这里歇歇脚，也没什么大不了吧？  
"Oh, hi, Makoto! We're back! Why are you drinking alone?"  
“我洗好了，老师！”  
清宫刚刚喝到嘴巴里的啤酒一下全喷到了地上。拿手背擦了擦脸，他颇有些狼狈地望了望屋子里其他三个人，一时不知如何应对。两个美国人对着从浴室里走出来的陌生少年也同样一头雾水。倒是悟眼睛骨碌碌一转，心下当即明白了个七七八八，扬起和在楼下迷惑管理员如出一辙的甜美笑容冲Tom和Joel欠身鞠了一小躬，然后迅速闪到清宫脚边，半跪着跟捡自己回来的男人紧急对口风：  
“他们听得懂日语吗？”  
“能听懂一些基本的。你……”  
“那就麻烦了……啊啊，算了，你就说我是你的从表弟，到东京来读书吧。要是他们问我叫你老师的事情，就随便编个理由好了。”  
“我觉得他们不会在意这个……”  
“还有，我姓小洼，全名是小洼悟，悟是片假名。你呢？”  
“……名字是真言，真实的真，语言的言。”  
“OK，那就这么办咯？”  
“……行，听你的。”  
悟比了一个胜利的手势，在两个美国人不知所以然的目光下坦然地站起身来，等着清宫发话。如果换在其他的情况，他肯定忍不住要吐槽。这恰到好处的时机也好，身旁这孩子的反应也好，实在是出人意表。不过背工作折磨了一天的脑神经已经负荷不了更多信息，于是他顺着悟的设定向Tom和Joel解释：“Humm, this is Satoru, my cousin from my mom's side. He will live here with me for a while, he just came to Tokyo for school. Sorry, I should've told you earlier.”  
“Oh, it's okay.”Joel先是愣了一下，接着马上就恢复了平常那副过分热情的态度，“Well, it's absolutely no problem, Makoto. Welcome, Satoru, don't worry, make yourself as home.”  
“他说什么？”悟羽毛般的长睫毛呼啦啦扇动着，努力试图理解对方，未果，只能求助于清宫。  
看着少年第一次露出可以被称为“无措”的神情，清宫终于笑了出来。 “没事，你安心住在这里就是了。”  
“你们平常都讲英语啊……”悟不自觉撇下了嘴角，咕哝着抱怨。  
“是啊。”清宫回答道，显然眼下心情颇好，不知是否是因为悟吃瘪的样子在幸灾乐祸。

“喂，”幽微的夜灯光中，斜上方有声音传来，“老师你为什么要收留我呢？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
上边一阵悉悉索索，过了一会儿又开始说话：“只是觉得，一般人不会把只见过两次的人带回家吧。”  
清宫在公寓里住的房间有一层阁楼，之前一直闲置着，用来放搬家用的纸箱。因为悟住进来，清宫就把那块地方划给了他，稍微打扫收拾后俨然是间整洁舒适的小卧室，铺上床褥之余还有余裕放些别的东西。公司给他们这些海外归国的员工待遇实在是没得说，他如果自己租房的话是绝不可能选择这样的豪华公寓，那样一来他就不可能有闲心收留一个流浪人士。  
“没什么，只是刚好有地方给你住一住。总比你没有着落好吧。”  
“诶……就这样？”  
“骗你的。其实我是个跨国人口走私贩子，明天就把你拉到横滨港卖到缅甸去当劳工。”  
“呜啊，好恐怖！你是开玩笑的吧？”  
“不，我是认真的。”  
“是开玩笑吧？喂喂，老师你很过分哦！不过现在叫你老师好像不太对，毕竟我是你“从表弟”嘛。”  
“你话太多了，小孩子不用睡觉吗……”  
“清宫桑，清宫老师，真言桑，真言君，真言酱，真言哥……这个好像不错，那就叫你真言哥了！”  
“好好好，睡觉了，我明天还有早班。”  
“了解！”

次日，手机准时在七点半响起雷达的声音。拉上遮光窗帘的卧室仍然是漆黑一片，但这并不妨碍清宫熟练地伸手一把就摸到了床头柜上的手机，看也不看就按掉了闹钟。继续躺了一小会儿，清宫坐起来，坐在床沿往地上到处踩了几下，找到了拖鞋的位置，然后下床去开灯。灯光洒下来的瞬间才想起房间里还有另一个人。  
阁楼上面一阵窸窸窣窣，上面的人发出两声无意识的呓语，接着又没有了动静。清宫放心地进了卫生间洗漱，回到卧室时昨晚捡回家的少年仍然没醒，于是他关了灯，轻手轻脚地出了门。  
一直到公司，跟前台的雅子打了招呼之后，他仍然对昨晚发生的事情毫无实感，而且越是回想，越是想不起昨天发生的经过，像是做了一怪梦。倘若是捡到被人遗弃的猫狗就罢了，但那孩子却是不折不扣的人类。收养一个素不相识的20岁上下的年轻人说出来都没有人会相信。

“……老师，清宫老师？”  
“抱歉刚才走神了，你说什么？”  
一天的工作结束后，ELA的同事一起聚在隔壁餐厅吃饭。每个周四的聚餐和小例会是清宫到表参道校区任职后有的惯例，大家一边喝着啤酒一边聊一聊调休、排课、校区活动之类琐碎的小事，一些不太要紧的事情当场就能决定下来。老师们也都很喜欢这种轻松的氛围，即使是在下班时间讨论工作，至今为止也并没有人表达过不满。  
最近时至十月中旬，再过不多几天就是万圣节了。学校里已经有人自发地留下一些万圣节主题的装饰品，像是南瓜杰克的毛绒玩具或者是蝙蝠形状的彩色贴纸之类的，连带着大厅的灯光仿佛都蒙上了一层活泼的暖黄色滤镜。心急些的学生甚至已经耐不住要展示一番自己精心准备的派对装扮了。  
“算了，也没什么重要的事。刚才刚好说到今年的万圣节的活动要怎么安排。倒是清宫老师你今天一天都很没精神，不要紧吗？”刚才叫醒清宫的女老师问。  
“我没事，抱歉。昨晚没睡好。还是按以前的办法来办吧？”清宫捏了捏鼻梁，打起精神询问其他人的意见。  
“我也是这么想的。不过这样一来的话，谁来负责策划呢？”亚瑟第一个赞成。  
“那个……交给润子老师如何呢？”教写作的百绘提议，然后忙不迭解释，“不是一定要你做的意思，我是觉得，润子老师你又年轻，又很受学生欢迎，应该比我们更了解年轻人喜欢什么吧。”  
大概是赞同百绘的想法，抑或是单纯不希望额外的差事落到自己头上，其他几个老师也陆续劝说樱庭应下这个任务。一时间餐桌上又热闹了起来。  
清宫之前动过让樱庭来操办的念头，这当然是有私心的，主办活动如果成功无疑会为她的履历添上漂亮的一笔。但是顾虑到她的约聘身份承担公司的常设活动不合规矩，更让人不能不顾忌的是这样有可能会引起一部分老师的不满。  
他是总公司委派过来的，其他人不会对他怎么样，但是给樱庭使绊子还是小事一桩。他再三考虑，最后还是在心里把亚瑟列为最佳人选。然而考虑活动由谁主持眼下想来却像是发生在很久之前的事了。从昨晚起，他脑子里面想的全都是怎么安置那个在路边捡到的年轻人。即便是所有人的注意都在樱庭身上的现在，他仍然没有任何切实的感觉，大脑里仿佛是强迫性地不断播放着被迫害小剧场，假想着悟是个彻头彻尾的骗子，装出一副惹人同情的模样，目的则是洗劫好心人的家当。  
“……哎呀，润子老师的话肯定能做到的，是吧，清宫先生？”  
“嗯？哦，是，挺好的，就这么办吧。”清宫被拉回讨论，下意识附和。  
空气微妙地停顿了一秒，随即被原先的话题接续上了，仿佛不存在那一瞬间的空当。还是不知所云。目光在桌上迅速逡巡了一圈，不期然和樱庭的视线撞个正着。他如被无形的力量击中，慌忙避开，之后再没敢正眼看樱庭一眼，吃完饭便匆匆离开了。

"What is this?"   
清宫设想过无数种回家后可能看到地景象，但事实仍然不在他的预料之内。房子里一点悟的影子都没有，尽管阁楼上的东西还原模原样地放在上面。而唯二可能对此有线索的Tom和Joel却完全没注意到一样悠闲地吃着晚饭。  
"Oh, Makoto, you're back. Are you having some fried chicken?"  
"No, thanks, I had dinner at the company. Where is the young man?"  
"You mean Satoru? He just went out. Didn't he tell you about it?"  
"No, he didn't...What about the food? Take-away?"  
"Satoru made this. We met him on the way after work, and we went to the supermarket together."  
"Oh, really? He made the meal and left？Wierd kid."  
"Maybe just hang out with friends. Don't worry, he'll be back, anyway."

清宫顾自摇了摇头，回到房间。沙发还原成了本来的样子，昨晚铺在上面的床褥整齐地叠放在阁楼上。他顺着扶梯爬上阁楼，除了被子和枕头就只有悟来时背的那只帆布包。昨晚悟背着它的时候，这只包在悟单薄的体型衬托下看上去滑稽的硕大，可是此刻它安静地窝在墙边，却突然显得小了。  
和它的主人一样，可以从中获得的信息稀少、单纯，到令人起疑的程度。好像只要临时有了那个意思，就能毫无留恋地离开，一点痕迹都不留下。

下楼去冰箱找一听啤酒，打开冷藏室发现里面多了这间房子里从未出现过的新鲜食材。清宫拎起两个装在超市塑料袋里的彩椒，上面贴的凭条表示这是下午五点左右被挑选的。仅仅是几个小时之前。清宫想到刚才Joel说在楼下碰到他。那么假如他们没有碰上，这个人是不是就这么一声不响的就直接走掉了？  
带着这个疑问，清宫回到卧室准备拿出笔电检查这一天的邮件。电脑用了快三年，开机速度比刚买时慢了不少。他总想着找人帮忙修理一下，但总是忘记，只有需要开电脑的时候才想起来，但这时候已经晚了。清宫不耐，咂了咂嘴，结果反倒因为声音太响而被自己异常的焦躁吓了一跳。他一边等着Windows经典的四色窗格图案亮起，一边拉开易拉罐，冰凉的气泡霎时间从罐底纷纷上浮碎裂开。爽利的声音像是巴甫洛夫的摇铃声，立刻使人有了畅快的感觉。  
呷了一口却没有像意想之中放松下来，反而粘在舌底的韩式炸鸡蘸料黏糊的味道被啤酒带着翻了上来。清宫放下酒罐，铝皮罐在桌面一磕，酒液从开口处洒了出来。所幸只是差一点溅到电脑上。他慌着去擦，没想到不小心一碰，直接把整个罐子打翻了，液体淅淅沥沥沿着桌子流到他身上。  
花掉小半包抽纸把桌面收拾干净，清宫僵硬地抬着手臂，穿着湿淋淋的衬衣和牛仔裤，尽量不让它们碰到衣柜里其他衣物，拿到换洗衣服进了浴室。  
热水从花洒兜头淋下时清宫这才终于冷静了些。自己今天不对劲。他很清楚这一点。一整天心不在焉，对陌生人过分挂心，甚至敷衍地对待樱庭。尽管他尽力表现得像平常一样，学校的同事想必都看出了他的异常，也不知道他们会作何猜想。他很少因为情绪而失态，清宫只希望不要出现离谱的传言。调去纽约前，表参道校区的前经理曾经有一次晚上睡眠不好，下半夜还从床上翻到地板上，第二天顶着青肿的颧骨和疲惫的姿态来上班，职工之间“青山老师被家暴”的留言传了足足有半个月，最后传到本人耳中才哭笑不得地澄清了。那次的闹剧清宫至今记忆犹新。  
至于他今天如此动摇的原因？清宫能给的回答是他讨厌不告而别。事实上，仅仅是“讨厌”，程度还太轻了。

身体的感受是最能直接影响情绪的。洗完澡，换上干净的T恤和短裤之后，那份挥之不去的焦躁感几乎完全消去了。清宫重新开了一罐啤酒，拿的是从美国捎回来的树屋IPA，还专门用玻璃杯倒出来慢慢喝。而电脑上的工作经历刚才的小小风波后则被清宫彻底放弃，留待明天再解决了。但是即使这样……  
“哦哦，一个人偷偷躲在这里享受啊，老师！”一个声音冷不防传来，接着肩膀就被人自来熟地大力撞了一下。  
啤酒又撒了。  
刚进来的少年慌慌张张连忙把刚才剩下的半包纸巾拿来拯救。“呜哇，对不起，我不是故意的，老师！真的很对不起！”  
粘在身上上的布料冰凉潮湿，不断地把热量从腹部附近的皮肤抽走，触感非常不爽。悟手忙脚乱想帮他擦干净反而是帮倒忙。但是清宫反而松了口气。  
“之前去哪里了？”  
“诶，什么？”  
“你出门去了吧？是去做什么了？”  
悟保持着半跪的姿势，从下向上望着他，圆溜溜的小孩似的眼睛忽闪忽闪，想了想回答说：“哦，我去兼职了。本来要告诉你，但是我没有手机，你那两个室友又好像听不懂日语的样子，我不知道你什么时候才回来，担心迟到会扣工资就先走了。”  
“原来如此。”清宫悬着的心终于沉了下来。  
见清宫没有要责怪自己的意思，悟歪着头，不确定地提出疑问：“老师刚才一直在担心我吗？”  
“是啊，”清宫把手放在少年的头顶，用力揉了揉那头杂草似的乱发，“以为你就这么消失了。”  
悟的眼睛睁得更大了：“怎么会呢？我的行李都还在家里。我不会随便离开的。老师你放心好了。”  
“真的？”  
“当然了！”悟要证明似地拔高了音量，“我还不至于一个人偷偷走掉那么失礼！再说我也没有其他地方可去。”  
“失礼吗？”清宫失笑，“好了。你明天白天有事吗？上街给你买点东西吧。”  
“真的吗？诶，不过这样好吗？感觉像那种不正经的大叔和jk。”  
“你不愿意就算了。”清宫见悟一脸纠结，故意逗他。  
“不是的！我要去！请务必让我去！”  
在此之前清宫从未想过自己会和一个没有任何身份背景的青少年共同住在一个屋檐下，但是此刻和悟宛如相识已久的朋友一般没有压力地相处着，他觉得这样的生活或许也不错。


End file.
